Adam and Eve
by Kadyn
Summary: "Regrettably, Massive Dynamic scientists failed to take into account that the clones; once created; would become individuals: developing their own unique qualities, and perception; that they might not want to die." Rated M. UST/RST
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I'm gonna make them _DANCE!_ : D

Notes: Story will dip more and more towards M as we go along. As always, reviews, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Chapter One

Olivia Dunham was tired, she's been sifting through file after file, box after box for hours; but it felt more like weeks.

She had a cramp in her neck; a knot between her shoulders, and a paper cut that stung like a bitch on her right index finger.

She was also pretty certain that her eyes might be crossing because the last few paragraphs she'd glanced over had been nothing but a blur.

She needed caffeine; she needed a break.

Hell, Olivia needed a vacation to some remote desert island where they'd never even heard of paper, or file folders, or mad scientists.

One big indiscernible mess that's what this was.

Olivia sighed heavily pulling her glasses from the bridge of her nose, pinching the sore spot where they had been sitting for over half the day between her index and thumb. She was going to have a headache tonight; she just knew it.

She closed her eyes inhaling again slowly only to let out another huff as Walter continued to babble on in a relentless stream of dialog two examination tables away.

"I know it must be here somewhere; I know we brought it up from Jacksonville; I just can't remember how I filed these boxes; I know it wasn't alphabetical because I believe I was tripping at the time and I thought I had found a better system for organizing them."

He paused for a moment to grin at her like this was something that she too should appreciate; the triumphs of a madman. When she didn't respond he continued on.

"Yes that was IT! It was simply ingenious, one that would be far more useful, and..and..faster…then numeric or alphabetical labeling yes! Much faster! More accessible…" His voice rose in pitch as he spoke, and then pausing he seemed to lose focus on the room for a moment before returning to the file in his hands, "I just can't remember what the system was now! Pity really because it really was quite brilliant!"

Olivia happened to open her eyes in time to see Peter, who had also been shuffling through box after box pause, glaring at Walter's backside like he was contemplating throwing the box in front of him at Walter's head. Another hour of this and he might actually do it.

Olivia was saved (at least she hoped she was) when her phone began to chirp in her pocket. She practically ripped the tiny trilling object that was quite possibly announcing her freedom from her inside pocket and answered with her curt and customary, "Dunham."

"Agent Dunham, I need you to report immediately with the rest of the team to SouthBend Square,"

"SouthBend? Down by the river? The industrial Park?" Olivia hadn't heard anything go out on the police band earlier that morning; and no one had mentioned anything at the office, so this must have just come up.

Not that she was going to complain if it got her out of these damn boxes.

"Yes, Bring the team and inform Walter that he'll be taking a body back to the lab on this one; you might want to prepare yourself Dunham; this one might be a little hard to stomach."

Olivia grimaced, her mouth forming a hard line eyebrows lowering as she unconsciously reacted to the mental images of what might possibly be so bad that Broyles would feel the need to warn them before their arrival; especially after everything they had seen already.

Turning instinctively to find Peter and his calm and reassuring gaze she replied. "Understood sir, we're on our way."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's ADD Moment: I don't know if Boston has an industrial square by a river; but just go with it! If there is one thing I've learned from the X-files, Fringe, and Supernatural it's that _Every_ city has an 'industrial area' by 'the river' and _THAT_ my pretties is where the _magic happens_!

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I'm gonna make them _DANCE!_ : D

Chapter Two

The SUV pulled to a stop behind the crime tape and swarm of gov't and state police vehicles already on scene.

Olivia felt the knot in the pit of her stomach tighten as the coroner's van was clearly visible in what had become a virtual parking lot of crime scene and investigative bodies both state and federal.

Olivia exited the vehicle approaching the yellow crime scene tape to find that most of the people she usually encountered working the crime scene in these scenarios were still behind the tape themselves. Pursed faces and tight eyes they huddled together in groups conversing in tight voices. Their shoulders hunched or set ramrod straight as if reinforced with rigid blocks of concrete; their eyes cold and calculating.

They were in work mode, ready to swallow down their emotions and personal judgments and work the crime scene; so why weren't they doing just that?

Broyles approached her as she neared the crime scenes' boarder lifting the tape for her to step under with Peter and Walter in tow he turned and began walking down the alley towards the water, not waiting to see if they would follow. He began to fill them in on the details as he walked his tone clipped and frank, like his steps as he pounded across the pavement towards their next horror.

"A factory worker found her this morning when he went out for a quick smoke break, he called 911 immediately to report it and the forensics team was able to lift a finger print from the body, they were hoping to find one of the missing children on file with the department's child registration act; but what popped up was an FBI agents name. They called us immediately and I requested the scene be shut down the second I was informed."

Child Registration, that was the new gov't program that fingerprinted kids and gave them permanent ID's in the hopes of ending kidnapping…"Why would a child pop up on the burro's agent list, Who is it?"

Olivia had to know, though there were not many agents at the FBI she worked with closely anymore, not since John, or Charlie; but she knew many of them by face and name, by quick acquaintance; verbal exchanges in the hallways and elevators, briefings and chats while she made her coffee; her stomach churned knowing that one of them or one of their children might be here, laying just beyond her view.

Broyles paused so quickly Olivia almost smacked into him, he turned towards her his lips pressed into a thin hard line his eyes dark and unreadable.

"The call came into my office because according to the fingerprints the body we're about to see is of FBI Agent Olivia Dunham."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadness I'd let them romp a bit more!

Chapter Three

"What do you mean you found the body of Olivia Dunham? Is it a shapeshifter?"

Broyles glanced at Peter and then continued walking speaking over his shoulder again at the agents expecting them to follow him once more.

"We are not sure yet, all previous encounters with the shape-shifters have led us to believe that they do not take the form of another human without killing them, and as we obviously have our Dunham here with us."

"Wha….What if this is not Olivia but also a shape-shifter?" Walter's hesitant voice drew them all to a stop once again, and Olivia felt herself blush as everyone turned to look at her again.

"I'm not a shapeshifter."

"Precisely what a shape-shifter would say!" Walter pointed his finger at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and extended her right arm towards Walter, "You think I'm a shape-shifter? Cut me."

Walter looked affronted; stepping back from her and drawing his hands towards his chest he looked like Olivia had slapped him instead of suggesting he do her bodily harm.

"I beg your pardon?"

Olivia let out an exasperated sigh and squarely refusing to look at Peter who she could feel practically radiating outrage beside her she addressed his father again.

"Shape-shifters have mercury not blood, so if you cut me with something, or stick me with a needle and its blood then I'm me; and _Not_ a shape-shifter."

"Oh," Walter looked concerned for a moment. Almost like he hadn't considered the implications of accusing Olivia of being a shape-shifter before he'd opened his mouth to accuse her.

Which knowing Walter and his more often than not lack of filter between his mouth and brain that was entirely likely. He hung his head shamefaced and looked quite embarrassed at the thought of actually testing this theory out.

No one said anything for a moment and Olivia was about to suggest she just do it herself when Peter stepped forward taking her wrist in his hand and pulling it back down to her side. Olivia felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart quicken.

He was hovering again.

Over the last few months Olivia had noticed in increasing frequency the amount of contact both physical and emotional that Peter was displaying towards her.

He leaned into her personal space on an almost daily basis, and on the days he didn't Olivia couldn't help but feel cheated in some way.

He seemed to find reasons to touch her constantly, little things really; brief touches that could be construed or dismissed as casual encounters; or friendly re-assurance.

Just when Olivia was ready to write them off as just another aspect of their constantly developing and changing friendship; Peter becoming more relaxed around her and open; he would do something to throw her completely off balance and send her mind reeling again.

Like now.

Peter's body was practically pressed full on against her back, his right hand wrapped possessively around the delicate ivory skin of her wrist, she could feel his breath against the back of her neck as he spoke, his tone was harsh nothing like the tone he normally took with his father, or with any of them for that matter.

Peter's hackles were up, metaphorically speaking, he was glaring down his own father and agent Broyles as if one of them had pulled a gun on her or suggested they cut her themselves.

"No one, is questioning whether you're the right Olivia." Peter's tone was one that begged someone to challenge him, he was practically growling at Broyles and Walter.

Olivia felt heat rush through her veins as Peter leaned into her further, her body was starting to feel warm in places that should remain-protocol dictated-supremely unaffected by one's partner.

Olivia felt her face flush again; this time in embarrassment. The last thing she wanted was to be the center of a male pissing contest. Especially considering one of the males involved was her Boss and the other….better not to go there.

Olivia took in a deep breath and hoping to break the tension that now hung in the air turned to her boss-it was after all his call, as to whether she should be detained or tested whether Peter liked it or not.

Broyles jaw was clenched his eyes dark; it was obvious he was baited by Peter's challenge, but reason seemed to overrule ego after a moment; which was why he was the boss.

"That won't be necessary, the body we're about to see could never be confused with our Agent; I knew the second they described her over the phone that it wasn't our Dunham, but something else, If you'll come with me?" Broyles eyes held Peter's for a moment before he turned once again and proceeded towards his original destination.

Olivia waited a moment before following him; fully expecting Peter, now that the perceived threat was over to release her wrist so that they could access the crime scene.

Unfortunately Peter seemed to have other ideas.

The moment Broyles' and Walter's backs were turned he stepped closer to her pressing his body against hers completely; his hand tracing up her arm raising goosebumps along her skin. His voice was low his breath tickling her ear bringing an involuntary shiver down her spine as her body reacted with flood of heat and other emotions to his proximity.

"It won't be necessary because I know it's you, the way your heart races when I touch you, and the way you smell," Peter tilted his head against her neck inhaling her scent as his other hand rose to grasp her hip, allowing himself to touch her was always dangerous, not because he was afraid she didn't return the sentiment but because it was so difficult to stop; it had become almost painful to separate himself from her.

Olivia gasped her head was swimming and she felt overheated and dizzy. What the hell was he thinking? What if Broyles or Walter turned to see them like this?

Peter felt her stiffen in his embrace and unable to stop himself pressed his lips to the side of her neck, just below her ear feeling her knees almost buckle he smiled against her skin raising his head to whisper in her ear "Delicious,"

Olivia couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

_Omigod!_ What the hell was going on between them? They were at a crime scene for Christ's Sake and Peter was making her feel like they were intimate, and alone, and about to perform acts on each other that she'd only dreamed about for the last few years.

Just as Olivia was trying to wrap her sex fogged brain around the idea of either elbowing him in the ribs or turning and kissing him senseless Peter stepped back from her quite abruptly leaving her to feel robed and unfulfilled.

Releasing her wrist he brought his hand to the center of her back, his other hand swiping before him in an 'after you' gesture of politeness.

Olivia's head was spinning, but she managed to remember how to put one foot in front of the other and proceeded after Broyles, increasing her pace just a bit when Peter's hand remained at her back, the warmth of his skin searing her through her blazer and collared shirt. Doing nothing to help her clear her head or slow her heart rate.

When she felt his hand leave her skin she almost slowed down again just to see what he would do, but she chickened out, bringing both hands up to nervously tuck her hair behind her ears Olivia refused to turn and look at Peter; So she completely missed the triumphant grin he was wearing as they moved to join Broyles and the few agents that were allowed near the scene of the crime.

She came to a stop beside Broyles just moments after he had stopped walking; a reasonable lag she hoped that would not be noticed as she tried not to blush again as Peter proceeded past her barely brushing her shoulder with his, his hand pressing to the small of her back as he did so as if to steady her so that she wouldn't lose her balance as he bumped her.

He moved to circle the corpse laid out on the black asphalt before them squatting down his eyes rose to study her face for a second before turning again to the body before him.

"So what's the scoop?"

"Call came in around 10 am this morning, as soon as police and ambulance arrived on scene they called in their detectives, it's rare to find a girl out here on this side of the docks so far from a residential area; and judging by the state of the body she's doesn't appear to have been out here for very long."

"Did anyone see anything?" Olivia cut in.

"No, no one comes on this side of the building, all activity delivery and pickups happen on the west side and the crew that works here is mostly loading and unloading the boxes on the far side of the building a very small team; 4 people. No one ventures very far from the loading docks. This place is a virtual ghost town along the river, as most of the other buildings are vacant or excess storage; warehouses with very little foot traffic on a daily basis."

Olivia grimaced, a perfect place to dump a body.

"The Forensics specialist on scene earlier estimated her approximate age at about 13, but the fingerprints they were able to lift positively identifies her as Olivia Dunham."

Olivia felt her stomach turn, great just what she needed to finish up her day. The body laid out before looked more like a sleeping child then a corpse; there were no life threatening injuries that were immediately apparent to the naked eye; no blood; no bruising, no limbs askew or obvious deformities; it was as if she had just decided to lay down on the asphalt and take a nap.

The shoulder length blond hair and slim figure that was eerily familiar to her was doing nothing to calm the unease that coiled in the pit of her stomach. And while Olivia could not see the girls face, which was turned towards Peter, the tight set of his jaw, and the way he kept cutting his eyes to her and back to the body confirmed what Olivia feared; that Peter was comparing her facial features to the body in front of them; and he did not like what he saw.

Just when it seemed that life couldn't get any weirder for Olivia, things took a turn for the worst.

"So what's the theory so far?" Peter again.

"Normally we would suspect a run away, kidnapping or extortion but with the fingerprints we have to assume this is something else; either a shape-shifter, or possibly some type of clone from the other side. We know that their technologies are far more advanced than ours perhaps they are trying to create their own Olivia's with universe hopping abilities?"

"An Army of Teenage Olivia's? Sounds like an excellent B movie plot for late night sci-fi channel viewing." Olivia looked up in time to see Peter waggle his eyebrows at her.

_She was going to shoot him. _

"So what's next?" Olivia turned toward Broyles set on ignoring Peter as best she could she knew his basic defense to uncomfortable situations was sarcasm and flippant remarks, not that that excused him; one day he was going to get himself into trouble with that mouth.

"We thought you should take the body back to the lab, see if Dr. Bishop can determine how she died, hopefully that will lead us to some answers."

Walter jumped at the mention of his name, and Olivia realized for perhaps the first time he was standing just a bit farther than the rest of them, his hands clenched in front of him in obvious distress, very unusual for a man that usually ate chocolate covered raisins while dissecting bugs, and craved lo mien or spaghetti while his hands were elbow deep in human entrails and brains.

"Walter, are you alright?" Peter's brow furrowed in concern he too it seemed had noticed his father's stand-offish manner. Highly uncharacteristic of the usual Walter behavior when there was a body to be found.

Walter nodded his head weakly his eyes not leaving the body before him.

"Also, a few of these buildings have security cameras, turns out most of them on this building are dummy cameras; fakes to deter graffiti mostly; but this building over here" He pointed to the one on their left.

"Those cameras are real; I've asked the company for permission to look over their video feed, hopefully we can find something there as well."

"What would you like us to do sir?"

"I'd like you to take another statement from the worker that found her his name is Timothy Garr, see if you can find anything the Cops missed; Questions they didn't know to ask." Broyles gave her one of those looks.

Olivia nodded; Right, the freaky stuff, the weird and unusual; that was their forte.

"I'll have some of the technicians run the scene again before we turn the body over to Dr. Bishop and I already have three agents set to watch the video surveillance from 4 of the surrounding buildings that had live video and tape backups instead of just live feeds. I'll call you as soon as we know something further." Broyles turned and stalked off towards three other agents under his jurisdiction his customary black trench bellowing out behind him in the currents that came off the water.

"Alright Walter, You heard the man," Peter straightened up and eyeing his father paused, head cocked to the side he glanced at Olivia and then back to Walter again.

Olivia turned pulled her gaze from the young girl to see Walter was standing stock still eyes frozen on the girl before them; he seemed paralyzed by the body.

"Walter!" Olivia felt herself jump along with Walter at Peter's near shout, but it seemed to work, breaking whatever spell Walter had been under before.

Instantly he began his customary fidgeting; wringing his hands in front of him, twisting them in the hem of his sweater vest. Walter turned his back on them both suddenly and announced that he would like to wait in the car.

Olivia turned back to face Peter one eyebrow quirked in silent question as Walter scuttled off in the opposite direction.

"Weird." She offered when Peter's gaze returned to her. Peter gave her his 1000 watt smile making her heart flutter and her cheeks heat again.

"Sweetheart, I'm beginning to think Weird is our middle name."

Alright, Whatcha think so far? Let me know! Reviews keep me in front of my laptop instead of out stalking Joshua Jackson…Which…he probably appreciates…

You know what to do, hit review.

-KEC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, you're barkin' up the wrooooong tree.

Chapter Four

"Okay Walter I've got all the instruments laid out alphabetically on this tray by name; and by size on this one, largest to smallest; and all the containers grouped by liters. What else would you like me to do?"

If anyone was ever deserving of a medal for upstanding valor and service to her country it was probably Astrid Farnsworth.

Filled with unending patience and understanding Astrid remained the calm in the eye of the storm that was often Dr. Walter Bishop's lab.

She never snapped, or rolled her eyes.

She never spoke an ill word of the man to anyone no matter how outrageous his request; or at what hour of the day or night it might be made. Astrid Farnsworth simply did her best, often going well out of her way to see that whatever Walter might request no matter how big or how small, the task was done, and done to his liking.

In fact, so calm, and so serene was she that if the agents had ever stopped to truly think about it they might have considered her something to be studied as her own Fringe case.

She was certainly out of the ordinary; by 4 o'clock pm on this very afternoon Astrid was the perfect picture of serenity dressed in her customary green kitchen scrubbing gloves and rubber apron with a look of calm understanding on her face as she gestured to the reorganized trays before her. One might ascertain that she was well on her way towards earning sainthood, having fulfilled every request Walter could think of, before assisting with the autopsy that Broyles had requested.

And if Astrid didn't know any better she might suspect that Dr. Walter Bishop was at this point not suffering from a bout of eccentricity at all, but that he was actually stalling.

Walter himself stood at the top of the short staircase looking down at the trays with a look of consternation; one thumbnail in his mouth as he chewed on the nail, a nervous habit he often displayed when faced with something vexing that he truly disliked.

And seeing as an Autopsy was hardly something Walter usually went into fits over, Astrid was a bit at a loss as to what do to.

"No, No I think it would be better to start all over again and do them all by manufacturer and then by serial number and gauge."

Astrid paused for a moment turning to inspect the equipment laid out before her on the trays.

"Alright." And she proceeded to do as requested.

Definitely unusual.

Astrid looked up as the door to the lab opened and Peter and Olivia strode into the room, she smiled at them genuinely happy to see their return, and secretly hoping they might offer some insight into why Walter was behaving so…well….unlike Walter….well…about the autopsy at least.

"Welcome back," she offered as they shrugged out of their coats and tossed them over the railing, trumping down the stairs to see what progress had been made.

"So what did you find out?" Olivia glanced over at the body still wrapped tight in the coroners bag it had been delivered in and turned to Astrid again; knowing that Astrid was the more likely source for up to date and reliable information on Walter's current mood swings and goings-on.

Astrid fixed her with a look, and gesturing to the instruments laid out before her informed them both that she was reorganizing the autopsy equipment at Walter's request.

"Not like the files this morning I hope," Peter leaned against the counter nonchalantly grinning at them both.

"So the autopsy…" Olivia trailed off leaving the question to hang in the air.

"Has not been started as of yet." Astrid supplied.

"Walter, What's going on? Usually you all a dither about bringing a body back to the lab and going all chop shop, it's scary sometimes really…."

Olivia cut her eyes at Peter, shaking her head at her partner's complete lack of tact at times.

"Walter," He turned to look at her still chewing his nail, Olivia hopped to god his hands were at least clean.

"It's not me you know, it's okay, we have to find out what happened to her, or what she is if we can."

Walter let out a yell, and pounding his fists down on the banister beside him going from uneasy to a fit of rage with no warning.

"You don't get it do you! None of you do! The Immense Pressure that I am UNDER! I Cannot Work in these Conditions!" and with that he turned and stormed into his office slamming the door behind him, the sound of the deadbolt being thrown could be heard in the dead silence he left in his wake.

Astrid blinked finally and turned back to the instruments on the trays before her, continuing to re-categorize them as instructed.

Olivia stood there for a beat or two rocking back and forth from heel to toe waiting to see if Walter would re-emerge as he sometimes did after such an outburst, often times reappearing to be completely reasonable, in the manner of the truly insane.

Today did not look like one of those days.

"Okay," Peter finally offered to no one in particular. "I guess that's that."

"Astrid, do you think you could run some basic chemical tests, tissue and blood samples while Walter….." she trailed off not really certain what to say about their estranged scientist today.

Astrid nodded, "Sure, and I'm sure Walter will come around shortly I put raspberry sherbert in his mini freezer he'll gobble that up the minute he finds it and be right as rain."

"Raspberry sherbert?" Peter looked dubious.

Astrid smiled at him.

"You've been holding out on me with the Walter Warfare"

"Trade secrets."

Peter grinned at her and then turned to face Olivia again as her phone began to trill in her suit pocket.

Retrieving it Olivia flipped it open and answered; "Dunham."

Her conversation was short and clipped and when she hung up she turned to Peter.

"That was Agent Bentley he said they found something on the surveillance we should see,"

Peter nodded and made the same arm sweeping gesture from earlier towards the door again. Olivia turned back to Astrid, glancing towards the locked office door behind her,

"you don't…"

"Mind? No. Not at all. I've got plenty to do here." She smiled benignly at them waving them towards the direction of the door.

Olivia and Peter headed back up the stairs retrieving their coats and shrugging into them as they headed back out the door, Peter's hand drifting to the small of Olivia's back once again as he ushered her out of the lab and into the hallway.

Astrid turned once again to face the multitude of instruments before her lips pursed in seriousness. "Just me and my tools."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter or Olivia but that doesn't stop the plot bunnies from enjoying them!

Chapter Five

Olivia pulled the SUV into the closest available parking space, killing the engine she exited the vehicle proceeding towards the elevators that would take them up to the one of the technical support offices where agents had been processing the surveillance feeds gathered from the buildings around this afternoon's crime scene.

Peter followed at her heel, and Olivia wondered if he would once again escort her into the building with his hand at the small of her back. Olivia had not acknowledged this new habit, and neither had Peter. Unfortunately while Olivia tried her damndest to ignore it, her body had taken the opposite approach. The light touch even through her suit jacket made her heart beat faster and her body feel flushed and hot; she thought she might be blushing just thinking about it.

_Jesus. Get a grip_ Olivia chided herself silently.

It was utterly ridiculous to be so affected by such a casual touch.

There was nothing sexy or alluring about Peter's deferment to let her enter the room first, his hand, most likely, acting to show solidarity in their partnership; Peter was after all not an agent and often times consultants, no matter how vital, were looked down upon by less intelligent agents who were to high on their own horse.

Peter's body language allowed Olivia to lead while openly displaying their connection as partners, as a team. His touch acted as a show of support, a gentle reminder that he was there for her, just one step behind; ready should she need him to take the lead or assist in anyway.

But despite what Olivia's rational brain tried to tell her, a deeper part of Olivia; the more primal part perhaps, recognized Peter's latest actions and behavior towards her person as possessive; territorial…

And Hot.

As they exited the elevator onto the 8th floor Olivia felt Peter once again staking his claim on her as they headed down the hallway and into the lab.

Stepping through the doorway into the Technical support laboratory that housed Agents' Bentley and Hodgins Olivia felt as if she'd stepped onto the deck of an alien spaceship.

Agent Dunham generally considered herself pretty proficient with most modern technology; laptop, iPod, GPS, blueray; but this was like stepping into an alien planet.

Stranger even then the Walter's laboratory at Harvard which, god knows, had some machines and gadgets that even these eggheads had probably never heard of.

Yet despite its weirdness Walters Lab had become so familiar that lately returning to the lab after a long absence produced a nostalgia that inimitably its own.

Like a second home; a refuge even more so then her apartment; especially of late, the lab was a place where all her weird oddities and unique abilities we're not overlooked or ignored. They were accepted and often heralded as a marvelous gift that could save them in times of trouble.

Olivia might not always feel particularly keen on the abilities she had been developing over the last few years.

Sometimes the things she could do even scared the hell out of her, and it was in those moments of insecurity and trepidation that the familiar oddity of the lab seeped into her bones, the commonality of it, the support of Peter, Astrid and Walter surrounding her. It was nice to know that at least among the tight knit fringe group the things she could do were old hat, completely normal, and cool as Walter had once labeled them.

Though admittedly he had referred to them as 'chilly' at the time, and it had taken some discussion to comprehend whether Walter had been craving foodstuffs at inappropriate times again or if the Lab's temperature was not to his liking, one could never be completely certain with Walter.

Olivia grinned to herself before quickly dropping the expression. It was, after all, hardly appropriate even for the most seasoned agent to look happy during a homicide case; especially one involving a young girl, with your fingerprints.

It wasn't everyday someone got to investigate their own death…Olivia would like to think that was pretty unusual, but sadly she could think of about fifteen cases off hand that had struck her as even weirder from the get-go.

Not that this case couldn't get more twisted as they went along; in fact Olivia fully expected all of their cases to get more complex and bizarre before they started to unravel….if they ever did.

"Agent Dunham," Bentley turned from his position in front of a large monitor surrounded by a computer system that looked like it had several hard drives and quite a few gizmos and gadgets she was unfamiliar with.

"Agent Bentley, Broyles said you had something on the video?" Bentley nodded his head eagerly turning back to the screen before him. "Yeah, Yeah that's why it took so long see."

"Why what took so long?"

"Looking at the video…I mean it's pretty straightforward; you grab the best shot you can of the body like so…" he moved his mouse around and sure enough a picture image of the girl's remains popped up in a window on the screen.

"And then you just jump backwards in increments until the body disappears; like so…" He typed some commands and moved the mouse again and the picture in the window began altering slightly with different lighting; presumably different times of day and night marking the time they were jumping back.

"This seems pretty straightforward…so why the delay?" Peter moved closer to the screen.

"That's just it, see the report that came with the tapes said the body had been there two; maybe three days. So we only had a week's worth of video from each of the locations. We had to go back and re-request all the videos for the last 6 months, then the 6 months before that; and that, ladies and gentlemen; that's a lot to download, upload and sift through-you understand." He gestured one hand in an all encompassing manner.

"I mean this is a lot of hard drive and power, don't get me wrong," He grinned at Peter; assuming perhaps that man to man he would be more likely to appreciate the size and scope of such a system.

"But that's still bound to slow things down a bit, not to mention the forms I had to fill out iie yie yie! Not even electronically, no had to do them by hand, takes forever!" He looked towards Peter who nodded sympathetically.

Olivia rolled her eyes, _Men_.

Olivia returned her attention to the screen image before them still pulsing at intervals with different kinds of light; the body still in the screenshot. They were at 5 days already judging by the digital readout on the camera.

"So 12 months? Are we looking at multiple victims here?" Peter was leaned forward hands on the desk staring at the screen; perhaps trying to ascertain if the tiny frame in the lower right hand corner was changed or different in any way.

"No, see I used digital measuring to mark the exact location of the victims body in the first few frames; then as you scroll back; or forward the digital referencing allows you to measure changes in position like so.." he pressed another few keys and thin blue lines showing angle's and measurements cropped up around the girls visible limbs and torso. "The computer doesn't do this for you automatically mind you; in the beginning you have to go through jump by jump and look for irregularities, but at this point we can skip that because I already did it; and she never moves."

"So, if it's not multiple victims is it possible that the video's chronologic counter was modified or tampered with in some way?"

Agent Bentley twisted over his shoulder to look at her almost as if he'd forgotten she was there. "No, no I checked that too, the video is legit far as I can tell, and that" He made a scoffing kind of chuckle "Well, that's saying something," he smiled at Olivia who managed a small smile in return.

"So how far back are we talking, the whole year?"

"No, but close, the body disappeared in this frame here," he typed some more and the image on the screen flipped to an empty shot; just the edge of an asphalt lot ringed with white gravel rocks and the corner of a building visible in one corner.

"Now mind you I had to play it forward quite a bit more from the chronological jumps to get her back; but this is much faster now that I know where it is."

He pressed the mouse and the clock on the video began playing forward in normal time, 30 seconds later a tiny figure lurched into the frame, staggering sideways her limbs looking boneless and uncoordinated she slumped to be pavement arm wrapped around her stomach, she leaned forward appearing to retch for a minute or two before sitting up again and looking around.

When she turned her face directly towards the camera Olivia felt a queasy sense of déjà vu, the video may not have been perfect quality and the lighting was not great but if anyone else had shown her a still frame of this girls face she would have sworn it was her as a teenager.

The girl stared at the camera for about 30 seconds, and then looked around again, stopping and staring into two other directions.

"What's she doing?"

"We think she was staring into the other 2 visible cameras on the outside of the building; the angles match up based on the diagram they faxed over to me; unfortunately one of those was a dummy cam; a fake; and the other only took video intermittently, pulse shots about every 30 minutes."

"Why would she just sit there and stare at the cameras? I mean obviously there is something wrong, she's looks like she's pretty sick," Peter stated the obvious as the girl retched once again onto the asphalt. "you think she's drunk?"

"or high maybe? Maybe the toxicology screening will tell us," Though Olivia wasn't sure what the hell the toxicology screening would show; if this video was to be believed their victim was not only her, but she had been laying outside in the elements for the last 10 months and hadn't decomposed.

That would have to be one hell of a drug.

"She was trying to tell us something." Bentley's voice broke into Olivia's thoughts.

"See?" He pointed excitedly to the screen as the girl done retching for the second or third time, crawled a few feet to the edge of the asphalt appeared to pick up one of the rocks and scratching it back and forth on the pavement in an experimental scribble.

She stopped and looking at the 3 cameras again, scooted a ways to the left further into the frame; Olivia felt her stomach clench; she was moving to the same position she'd been laying in for the last 6 minutes for them; Olivia swallowed around the knot in her throat knowing it would be 10 months for her. And judging by the girls slow deliberate movements with her hand against the pavement she was writing scratching something onto the asphalt in what appeared to be a carefully calculated position, probably in what the girl thought would be the most visible to the three cameras she had spotted.

With the only utensil she had she traced letters that were invisible to the camera, the picture's poor quality unable to discern anything in the poor light, or possibly because of the angle.

"Can you clean this picture up so we can see what she's writing?"

Brentley shook his head, "No, the video just isn't that high quality, but I can do you one better."

Tapping away at the keys again a second window opened up with the same frame as the first with the girl tracing an invisible message onto the blacktop. A few more clicks of the mouse and as this new video progressed forward lines similar to the ones that had first marked her bodies position began tracing the letters out; following her hand movements.

Olivia felt the bile rise in her throat even before the letters were finished; she knew what it was going to say.

When the girl finished her message she twisted back towards them; and Olivia had the distressing sense that the girl was looking right at her, it was only an illusion, but she felt her hands tremble as the first waves of outrage coursed through her system.

The tiny form on the camera continued to stare imploringly at her for a few moments before a progression of degenerating convulsions gripped her, and then she was still.

The obnoxious bright blue lines remained on the screen beside her body, the message she had tried so desperately to send burned into Olivia's retinas.

Two words:

Massive Dynamic

Alright, how many of you saw that coming? :) As always, loved it? Hated it? Please review using that little rectangle button You'll find below! Next Chapter will be out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer! I do not own Booth, Bones, Hodg….oh wait. Wrong Series, Heh, my bad!

Chapter Six

Olivia heard Peter suck in a breath next to her. He turned his face from the screen fixing her with a carefully guarded expression, waiting perhaps to gauge her reaction to this unsettling information before he chose to act.

When Olivia failed to offer a response for several minutes Peter finally broke the silence. "Olivia…"

"We need to go to Massive Dynamic. Nina Sharp has got some explaining to do." It came out forced and harsh, like a growl; swinging on her heel Olivia stormed out of the Lab leaving Peter to thank Agent Bentley for doing such a great job.

He was jogging to catch up to her as she held the elevator. Perhaps afraid that she was going to leave without him in her rush to confront Nina about what her likeness was doing dying in a back alley with the company's name written next to her.

Hopping into the elevator as Olivia released the door and jabbed the button for the parking deck for her Peter stood impassively for a few seconds waiting for the elevator to respond still unsure of what to say.

"so…50 bucks says that Bentley guy can speak fluent Klingon,"

Olivia gave Peter a look as the doors slid shut.

Peter grimaced, "Tough crowd," but couldn't help himself, "Think he's _ever_ had a date?"

When the doors to the elevator re-opened at the parking level he had selected Olivia and Peter both jumped out covering the distance to the SUV with long purposeful ground swallowing strides. Olivia's punctuated with a bit more aggression then Peters'.

Not that Peter was unbothered by this recent turn of events.

Far from it, but seeing as Olivia had taken _his_ traditional role of outraged and rash he was left to play the more subtle role of patience and reason. Something Olivia was usually far better at.

There was a high probability that upon arriving to Massive Dynamic they might _Both_ punch Nina Sharp in the face.

Knowing this; and knowing that such actions might severely hinder their investigation—Assault charges had a funny way of mucking up the political pull often needed when going after a company as large and powerful as Massive Dynamic.

And then there was the fact that Walter, Peter's father now _Owned_ the company, and supposedly not only knew of—but _approved_ _every_ project they worked on.

And he'd said nothing.

Though Peter would bet money, based on his father's exceptionally irrational behavior earlier and his refusal to go anywhere near the body, that he did indeed know more than he was letting on.

"I think we should head back to the lab first. See if Astrid was able to pick up anything on those tests. Might be good to have some more information, incase Nina wants to play hardball."

And so he'd have a chance to confront Walter about his possible involvement. Peter mentally added but didn't convey, he couldn't, even knowing instinctively that Olivia was probably on the exact same page that he was and would have drawn the same conclusions regarding Walter involvement, or at the very least knowledge of such a programs existence.

He knew his father had done some messed up things in his life.

But Peter was often able to take at least some small measure of comfort in that most of these insane and unethical practices happened before Walter went insane and subsequently became almost another person entirely. The possibility that Walter may have been involved in this mess had Peter's head spinning. This went way beyond a temporary mental flight of fancy. This wasn't cooking up opium in the lab for shits and giggles, or experimenting on Gene to see if she might produce chocolate milk. This was cloning for God Sake! One of the few things the scientific community agreed was unethical and wrong.

Forget sheep, No Walter had to go and do something asinine like clone Olivia!

It was as if someone had jerked the rug out from under his feet, and just like that he was flat on his ass again not knowing where to begin or how to feel about the man he sometimes still considered his father.

Olivia said nothing, but nodded in agreement and took the exit that would take them in that direction.

Visiting the lab would have the added benefit of allowing them time to collect their thoughts, calm down and figure out exactly what to ask Nina, and how.

Information they might find out at the Lab would certainly assist them in learning the _What_ and _How_. At the very least it could give them some idea on where to begin.

And based on what happened at the lab Peter observed as he felt his butt shift in the seat. Olivia having pulled the SUV into traffic with _a lot_ more aggression than normal for her driving.

After the What and the How at the Lab-

She might just punch Walter in the face first.

Okay, a short snippet of story, but they can't _all_ be 6-10 page chapters! When would we manage to break for commercial! : D

So, How we doing? Is the story making sense?

This is one of my first attempts in a loooong time to write a more drama/adventure like fiction; with you know much more of a plot than the customary wham-bam-thank-you m'am! ….not that there's anything wrong with that!

Ahem in fact one of those should be due in short Order I think! They are soo much fun!

:3 Do your part to Feed the Plot bunnies by hitting review! Reviews are a fantastic thing to receive. Do it for the plot bunnies, they're counting on you! :3

**~*~*~*~Fringe~*~*~*~*~**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Olivia or Peter; but I do own the sticky situations I put them in! (Holy bad Puns Batman! That was weak! Lol)

Chapter Seven

They arrived at the Harvard in record time.

Peter making a mental note during the drive that the next time Olivia was this hot under the collar maybe he should take the wheel.

'Aggressive Olivia' as Peter referred to this aspect of her personality had wound down a little bit; having taken some of her frustrations out while in the driver's seat since they left the federal building. The results of which had been a lot of blaring horns, changing lanes and one partially distracted Peter.

Something about Olivia's No-holds-barred attitude never failed to drive Peter's libido to imagine what Olivia in this particular mood of single minded determination would be like in the bedroom. _Hot_ Peter was certain, and most certainly she'd insist on being on _top_.

Yowza.

Peter physically shook his head trying to clear the images his brain was conjuring up drawing Olivia's attention as they pulled into the parking lot closest to the nondescript red brick building that housed Walter's Lab.

"What?" The little lines between her brows spoke of frustration, and an intense inner monologue that probably consisted of how exactly she was going to interrogate Walter without him shutting down or having to beat the crap out of him.

Peter shook his head. The last thing he needed to admit right now was that he'd been picturing Olivia writhing above him for the greater portion of their drive; in her _particular_ mood that was libel to get his ass shot…or at the very least popped in the mouth.

Peter went for a safer explanation.

"Just trying to figure out how this is all going to pan out. I mean this is weird; even for us."

Olivia starred at him for a moment, her teeth working her bottom lip as she pondered that.

"Only one way to find out." She announced and having parked the SUV they both climbed out and started resolutely toward their answers.

Entering the lab they found much the same scenario that they had left.

Astrid was still fussing over some instruments, though a completely different set then the one's she'd originally been re-organizing.

The girl's body was still wrapped up and safely set aside on one of that laboratory tables, and Walter was sitting in a chair with an obvious ring of raspberry stain around his mouth.

"Walter, we need to talk." Olivia was barely through the door.

So much for approaching the subject gently Peter mused.

"Yes, I gathered that." Walter looked strangely resigned since they had last seen him, and Peter made a note that he'd have to remember Astrid's Sherbert trick.

"What have you found out?" Peter was talking to Astrid, and not his father really seeing as the body looked untouched if they had learned anything it would be from Astrid's blood and tissue tests and not his father's autopsy; since it still had yet to be done.

"Well, quite a bit actually. I ran the tissue tests you requested: I tried to run blood tests but her blood…well that was problematic."

"Was it mercury?"

"No, it's blood, at least I think it used to be. It's kinda…." Astrid seemed to be searching for the right words, "…Sludgy" she finally decided on.

Olivia stared at the still wrapped form. Perhaps picturing the young girl's face they'd seen earlier, she looked almost exactly the same now.

"Sludgy, like one of the Seven dwarfs." Walter announced looking strangely close to tears.

Peter's brain against his will beginning conjuring up the image of snow white in cartoon form sleeping in her glass coffin—appearing dead; but still perfect and life-like. Just like the little girl, and then most distressingly replacing the image with Olivia as she was now-still and pale and death-like the mental comparison gave Peter the heebie-jeebies.

"That's _sleepy_ Walter, and what do you know about this?" As Peter was certain his father knew more than he was letting on. He continued to stare at Walter waiting for a response. But it was Astrid who continued talking ultimately distracting him.

"Well, based on the tissue samples I collected it, as well as the obvious physical appearance it seems that decomposition has been completely halted on our victim."

Peter watched Olivia's face blanch at the thought of her younger double as a 'victim' which she undoubtedly was—of some kind; but the word 'victim' in and of itself somehow conjured up images of violence and terror. Peter made a mental note to himself not to use the word around Olivia himself, and to ask Astrid in the future to do the same.

"There is a chemical in her tissues, that goes all the way to the cellular level. It's acting as a kind of preservative; almost femeldahyde like. It appears to be preserving her at the most basic level to the point that even her blood has been preserved. Which I think is why it's so difficult to extract; I was only able to pull a little bit from her, it kept clogging up the syringe."

"So is this what killed her, some kind of poison?"

"I'm not sure, but it's entirely possible."

"And there's something else…." Astrid paused again eyes darting nervously to both of them. "There was another chemical in her tissue; in all her tissues just like the first one; I recognized it immediately."

"What is it?"

"It's cortexiphan." Astrid stared at Olivia as she processed this information. Not only had someone created a double of her that person had also dosed her double with the same drug that Olivia herself had been given; the drug that produced her extra-ordinary abilities.

"We think we know who did this," Peter announced suddenly. Though he wasn't looking at Astrid when he said it. He was looking at his father's sad and down trodden face.

"Someone from the other side?"

"No, the FBI lab was able to find a video surveillance tape of the girl just before she died. She was able to leave a message for us."

"You clever girl." Walter was starring at the body again, tears leaking from his eyes as his face crumbled in a mask of pain. "I knew you would be!" He hunkered down in his chair and sobbed into his hands.

No one said anything for a moment; the only sound in the tense laboratory Walter's crying and Gene's forlorn lowe. The cow apparently seeing fit to offer her condolences to the half mad scientist the only way she could.

Olivia left her place by the stairs and went to squat in front of Walter's chair.

"Walter, we know Massive Dynamic is involved in this. We're going there next to talk to Nina Sharp, is there anything you'd like to tell us first?" Olivia was being despite her earlier anger, incredibly gentle with the fragile scientist.

"The serum was just a theory," he sobbed "You understand?" He put his tear soaked hands on Olivia's who did not object despite how soggy the scientist had become.

"When I approved it I didn't really think about the ramifications…how…how painful…how horrible it would be. This is all my fault. Please don't hate me!" He was crying so hard his nose was running and Astrid moved quickly to retrieve a box of Kleenex from his office; returning to offer them to Walter.

Grabbing several handfuls; half the box it appeared Walter pressed the Kleenex to his face effectively hiding behind them.

"Walter, just because you approved a drug based on its' theoretical properties that doesn't mean you're responsible for this girls death…" Olivia's voice was low and soothing, like she was trying to calm down a wounded animal.

"Unless…" Peter didn't finish.

Walter seemed to collect himself after a few minutes and snuffling a few more times into the now ruined tissues he proceeded to wiped his eyes and his nose on his sleeves despite Astrid's attempting to hand him more clean tissues.

"Yes, unless I knew about it's being used." His face was blotchy and tear streaked.

"Please, forgive me, both of you." Olivia was not certain if he was referring at that moment to Olivia and Peter; or Olivia and her theoretical double.

"You are going to Massive Dynamic then?" Olivia nodded yes, saying nothing.

Peter watched as his father seemed to take a moment to formulate a response; searching for what he wanted to say. He looked a bit like a guilty defendant before a room of appalled jurors' struggling for the most suitable words to plead his case, so that they might understand his reasons; and not look on him as some kind of monster.

It was a position that Walter had become familiar with over the years. His previous work and theories rarely being on the up-and-up.

"When you see her, please try to remember that I was only trying to help, maybe you can see it in your hearts to forgive me." At that he got up from the chair shoulders slumped in defeat and shuffled into his office shutting the door with a soft click.

Olivia remained frozen in front of the now empty chair, the rumination of what Walter was insinuating slowly overwhelming her senses.

"Olivia," Peter's voice was gentle as she turned to look at him. "Come on, waiting here won't make this any easier." The possibilities of what they may be about to uncover flooding Peter's subconscious brain. Army of Teenage Olivia's indeed.

Olivia nodded and climbing up off the floor she turned to follow Peter out the door.

"Astrid, can you stay with Walter till we get back?" Astrid nodded and went back to trying to investigate the substance under her microscope lens; though even she looked a bit dumbfounded and worse for wear.

"Actually, I think I would like to come with you, if you don't mind." Walter's tiny voice called out from the doorway to his office having retrieved his sweater it seemed.

Peter and Olivia stopped and turned taking in the rumpled tear streaked man. Peter turned to look at Olivia, feeling that her permission at this juncture was the most important. She nodded and turned to leave again.

"Come on Walter lets go, Astrid you wanna go too?" He might as well offer since this was turning into a laboratory field trip. Astrid nodded, and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair following the rest of them out the door closing the lab up behind her.

**~*~*~*~Fringe~*~*~*~*~**

_Okay, so, this completes Chapter 7! Wow, this is getting to be quite long, and I'm quite please with how it has turned out so far! What do you think? It has been, I'll admit, Mostly plot driven these last few chapters, We'll have to see if I can't deliver a bit more smut in the next few! Wouldn't want to disappoint after all! -KEC _

_As always thanks for reading/reviewing and I'll see you on the next Chapter! : )_

**~*~*~*~Fringe~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
